


Limity

by Arqudis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rule 63
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arqudis/pseuds/Arqudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren jest córką swojej matki, a jej matka jest najsilniejszą osobą, jaką Eren zna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limiter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233598) by [odoridango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango). 



─ Dalej, przyj! Już prawie koniec!

Eren czeka w ciszy z czystymi tkaninami i miednicą pełną ciepłej wody, gotowa. Pokój w którym się znajduje wypełnia kakofonia dźwięków; dziewczyna leżąca na łóżku dyszy i krzyczy ochryple próbując wypchnąć z siebie dziecko, podczas gdy jej matka i siostra mamroczą coś, zmartwione. Dziwne, myśli, marszcząc brwi, powinny ją wspierać, a nie pozwalać jej przechodzić to wszystko samotnie. Podejmując szybką decyzję, Eren łapie w swoje dziecięce rączki spoconą dłoń dziewczyny.

─ Dasz radę ─ mówi, ściskając lekko jej rękę. ─ Jesteśmy tu z tobą. Uda ci się.

Dziewczyna patrzy przez chwilę na twarz Eren, słabo odwzajemniając uścisk. Przytakuje i odwraca głowę tłumiąc szloch, po czym ponownie zaczyna przeć. Z jej gardła wyrywa się ryk, a powietrze przecina przenikliwy płacz, gdy Carla wstaje z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Eren jeszcze raz ściska dłoń dziewczyny i podbiega do matki z tkaninami i wodą. Wyczyść dziecko, owiń. Eren robi zabawne miny w stronę głupiego worka skóry. Niesamowite jak takie dziwne, pomarszczone, wrzeszczące dzieci mogą stać się później tak pełne życia, żądne przygód i dociekliwe.

─ To chłopiec... ─ zaczyna Carla, obracając się z dziecięciem na rękach.

─ Nie przynoś tego tutaj! ─ wrzeszczy dziewczyna leżąca na łóżku, z nogami nadal ochlapanymi płynem i krwią z łożyska. Zanosi się płaczem i zwija w kłębek, nie zważając na poplamione prześcieradła. ─ Nie chcę tego widzieć. Nie chcę tego widzieć!

Eren poznaje grymas malujący się na twarzy jej matki. Taki sam wyraz przyjmuje, gdy mężczyzna na straganie z owocami stara się wyłudzić od niej więcej pieniędzy niż warte są ich zakupy.

─ On, nie to ─ mówi twardo. ─ I to twoje dzie...

─ _Nie chcę tego widzieć! ─_ wrzeszczy nadal dziewczyna, szlochając i zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Płacze i czka niczym zwierzę, brudna, brudna, brudna, z krwią i kto wie czym jeszcze na nogach. Jej matka i siostra zaciągają matkę Eren w kąt i znowu szepczą i mamroczą.

_sama w nocy_

_napadł ją w alejce_

_co miałyśmy zrobić_

_oddamy je do adopcji_

─ Będę je nienawidzić ─ płacze dziewczyna i Eren jeszcze raz łapie ją za rękę ścierając z jej policzków rękawem łzy, a ona odwraca się w jej stronę, szukając ciepła w ten sam sposób co Eren, gdy w czasie burzy wślizguje się do łóżka rodziców ─ Znienawidzę je. Jak mam je wychować, wiedząc, że będę je nienawidzić?

W ten sposób Eren dowiaduje się, co oznacza gwałt.

Gdy Carla wychodzi z domu, w rękawie ukrywa nóż, a przyglądających się jej pożądliwie i uśmiechających się szyderczo mężczyzn ukrywających się w bocznych uliczkach odstrasza groźnym spojrzeniem piwnych oczu. Mamrocze pod nosem przekleństwa, gdy widzi pijanych żołnierzy z garnizonu błąkających się po ulicach, przyciągając Eren blisko do siebie. Przez bójki Eren uczy się, że dziewczyny są obelgą, bo chłopcy nazywają Armina dziewczyną, jakby to było coś złego. To sprawia, że Eren walczy z jeszcze większą zawziętością, bo to jest kompletna głupota, czy do swoich matek mówią tak samo, do matek, które robią wszystko, by czuli się kochani i bezpieczni i nie chodzili głodni, co za głupotą jest mówić, że tylko słabi ludzie są do tego zdolni, bo dla Eren matki znajdują się wśród najsilniejszych ludzi jakie zna. Jej matka jest niepohamowana i nieustępliwa, niczym żywioł natury. Głupi chłopcy.

Słucha i słyszy, ale nie do końca rozumie, przynajmniej dopóki nie odnajduje martwych Ackermanów leżących na podłodze ich domu, dopóki nie słyszy dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn dyskutujących o zranieniu małej dziewczynki w sposób, w który zraniona została dziewczyna, która niedawno urodziła. Przypomina sobie wstyd, ból, żal, gniew i rozpacz połączone w jedno potężne uczucie, które wystarczyło, by dziewczyna dwa razy starsza od Eren musiała szukać u niej pociechy, gdyż nawet własna matka i siostra jej tego nie dały.

I Eren się boi, Eren jest przerażona i wściekła, bo równie dobrze ona sama mogła być tą małą dziewczynką, tak samo jak córka Ackermanów. Puka do drzwi, a oni ją lekceważą, bo dziewczyny są obelgą, są lekceważone, odrzucane na bok. Ale dziewczyny są też silne i kiedy z wrzaskiem wbija w mężczyznę nóż, ten krzyczy w ten sam sposób, co małe dziecko, gdy wychodzi z łona matki i Eren chce rozszarpać mu gardło i wydłubać oczy, by już nigdy nie mógł nic ujrzeć i powiedzieć albo zrobić coś komuś raz jeszcze.

Ale matki umierają i mężczyźni, którzy kręcą się po obozowiskach są lubieżni, a one nie są bezpieczne. Dziewczyny są śliczne, dziewczyny są miękkie w dotyku i takie łatwe, by je rozedrzeć i rozszarpać, bo rzucają się sobie do gardeł w ten sam sposób w jaki inni rzucają się na nie same. W taki sposób je wychowano. Świat dorosłych obraca się na transakcjach seksu i pieniędzy i Eren jest przerażona, zmęczona i młoda, Mikasa jest piękna i nowa, a Armin słodki i hermafrodytyczny i nikt nie jest w stanie ich obronić w ten sam sposób w jaki niegdyś byli chronieni. Matki są silne, myśli nieobecnie Eren raz jeszcze, leżąc razem z przyjaciółmi pod ciepłym kocem w śnieżną noc.

Jej obawy nie znikają, gdy wstępuje do wojska, ale czuje się trochę bezpieczniej wiedząc, że prysznice dziewczyn znajdują się daleko od budynków chłopców i że bronią się nawzajem. Mikasa nadal tu jest i nadal lubią czesać sobie nawzajem włosy, gdy mają okazję. Ymir sprawuje nad nimi pieczę w ciszy, głośna i nieustraszona, odpędzając chłopców obelgami i sarkazmem, zderzając się z nimi ramionami, gdy maszerują razem przez drzwi, mierzwiąc ich włosy. Annie jest silna i mądra i stanowi kogoś na wzór mentora albo nawet przyjaciela i czasem, gdy Eren siedzi razem z nią i Miną Caroliną w kantynie udaje im się nawiązać co najmniej dziesięciominutową rozmowę. Miło jest porozmawiać z kimś, komu nie przeszkadza dyskusja na temat budowania mięśni albo tego jak najlepiej zadać cios. Dania Sashy są zawsze pyszne i kiedy rozmawiają na temat ogródków z ziołami dołącza się do nich Mikasa. Aż do świtu szepczą do siebie pod kocami.

Chłopcy są w porządku. Armin jest oczywiście wspaniały, bo to Armin, a Franz jest u nich niemal cały czas. On i Hannah są w sobie tak zakochani, że to aż obrzydliwe, ale on traktuje ją dobrze, nie wyśmiewa jej, zachęca, gdy tylko może. Marco to prawdziwy gentleman, a Connie plecie czasem bzdury, ale nie wie co mówi, więc kiedy go poprawiają, wycofuje się ze zmieszanym uśmiechem i już więcej nie popełnia tego samego błędu. Eren podejrzewa, że Sasha odbyła z nim parę rozmów. Connie to świetny chłopak, zabawny i ożywiający wiele dyskusji.

Eren nie lubi jednak Jeana, który cały czas ogląda się za Mikasą i wyzywa Eren od słabeuszy. Czasem czuje, że patrzy na nią z góry tylko dlatego, że jest dziewczyną i z łatwością potrafi rozłożyć go na łopatki. Niektórzy chłopcy tacy właśnie są, znęcają się nad dziewczynami, dlatego że są rozpieszczeni i myślą, że są silniejsi. Nie znoszą jej i Annie z powodu urażonej dumy, mierzą wartość dziewczyn na podstawie różnicy między obwodem ich piersi i talii, kpią z napięcia przedmiesiączkowego i miesiączki, choć nigdy nie widzieli jak Ymir pada z bólu po ciężkim dniu treningu, leżąc przez resztę wieczoru przy Chriście owinięta w koce i zaopatrzona w butelkę gorącej wody. Do tego spodnie od munduru są białe.

─ To nie o to chodzi! ─ protestuje Jean, gdy Eren konfrontuje go na ten temat.

─ Więc wyjaśnij mi o co ─ wybucha.

Dziwnie jest przypomnieć sobie, że nie każdy myśli w ten sam sposób co ona, że nie każdy czuje się zagrożony, gdy Reiner staje tuż za nią, wysoki, szeroki i imponujący, że nie każdy nosi w rękawie nóż, tak jak Eren i Mikasa.

─ Jesteś inna ─ mamrocze Jean. ─ Zupełnie inna od dziewczyn w Troście.

I Eren czuje, że może trochę źle go oceniła, bo Jean lubi Mikasę dlatego, że jest silna. I Eren też lubi ją z tego powodu, lubi tą siłę i dobroć stanowiącą rdzeń jej siostry. Widziała dziewczyny w Troście, zauważyła różnice w życiu tego miasta i Shingashiny. Ulice są czyste, a wszyscy ubierają się elegancko w warstwy, z haftami zdobiącymi kołnierze i mankiety. Bardziej dystyngowane damy starają się odrzucić obraz miasta jako jakiejś zacofanej wojskowej stacji samodzielnie wspierając lokalne sklepy odzieżowe podążające z modą z Wewnętrznych Murów. Gdy dziewczyny obdarowują ją w jej czternaste urodziny przepiękną karmazynową sukienką i parą butów na niskim obcasie, Eren nie może dobyć słowa. Nie jest w stanie robić nic poza dotykaniem gładkiego, miękkiego materiału, zachwycaniem się delikatnym koronkowym wzorem i sposobem w jaki układa się piękna marszczona suknia i miękkością wysłużonej skóry na stopach. Nigdy nie miała czasu ani pieniędzy, by nawet pomyśleć o posiadaniu czegoś tak ładnego. Dziwne wydaje jej się to, że nawet teraz, w wojsku, uczy się coraz więcej i więcej o własnej kobiecości. Uczy się także jak być silną, nie tylko ciałem.

─ Czasem trochę ci zazdroszczę ─ mówi jej Christa pewnego wczesnego ranka, nieco gorzkim tonem. ─ Jesteś taka niepohamowana. Taka wolna.

─ Nikt nie będzie walczył za mnie ─ odpowiada Eren, obracając na palcu skręcające się, nadal mokre końcówki włosów. Czasem sama sobie nie może uwierzyć, że kazała Mikasie ściąć jej własne. ─ Więc sama muszę walczyć. ─ Jest córką swojej matki, a jej matka jest najsilniejszą osobą jaką Eren zna.

─ Co jeśli cię pokonają? ─ pyta Christa, chłodna i krucha z wczesnoporannym słońcem padającym na twarz. Dla Eren Christy było zawsze za dużo - była zbyt miła, zbyt skłonna do pomocy. Woli tę wersję Christy.

─ Jeśli mnie pokonają, zginę.

─ To takie łatwe.

─ Tak. Więc walczysz. Nie walcząc, nie żyjesz.

Więc niech będzie i tak: Eren walczy i Eren ginie, strażnicy jej obskurnej celi napastują ją werbalnie i grożą jej, zostaje brutalnie pobita w sali sądowej pełnej ludzi, jej oddział celuje do niej z broni z zamiarem zabicia.

Tym samym Auruo zadręcza ją i ciągnie za kok związany na tyle jej głowy, a Gunter oferuje przybicie piątki, gdy udaje jej się przerzucić Erda przez biodro podczas treningu. Petra jest zachwycona tym, że w oddziale jest jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, stroją do siebie miny pod prysznicem, gdy okazuje się, że ich cykle zaczynają się synchronizować. Kapitan wchodzi pewnego razu do sali akurat, gdy zaczynają narzekać na niedogodności związane z żeńskim systemem rozrodczym i jeszcze nigdy nie widziały, by tak szybko uciekł z pokoju. Wybuchają donośnym śmiechem z kubkami herbaty imbirowej w dłoniach.

─ Podoba ci się ktoś? ─ pyta Petra.

Eren kręci głową.

─ Nie mam na to czasu.

Eren nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż. Eren nigdy nie będzie miała dzieci. Nigdy nie włoży na siebie sukni ślubnej, tak samo jak nigdy nie założy czerwonej sukienki, którą podarowały jej przyjaciółki. Nadal leży, starannie złożona, obok jej cywilnych ubrań w dolnej szafce w jej celi.

Nie, Eren sądzi, że nie będzie jej dane żyć wystarczająco długo, by którakolwiek z tych rzeczy mogła się wydarzyć.

─ Jak wyglądam w formie tytana? ─ pyta podczas śniadania, bo nieważne jak bardzo się stara, nie jest w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić, nawet wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie właśnie w tej formie zginie.

─ Wyglądasz całkiem ludzko ─ odpowiada Erd w zamyśleniu. ─ Twoje włosy są tej samej długości.

─ Nie masz ust, więc widać wszystkie twoje zęby. I czasem szczęka wypada ci z zawiasów, gdy ryczysz ─ dodaje Gunter, gdy kończy przeżuwać kęs jajka.

─ Jesteś umięśniona i nie masz cycków ─ narzeka Auruo i Petra wbija mu łokieć w brzuch z taką siłą, że ten krztusi się herbatą ziołową.

─ Jesteś silna ─ mówi Petra stanowczo.

Eren uśmiecha się.


End file.
